1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to support a display, allowing for a swiveling, tilting and height-adjusting the display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supporting apparatus for a panel-type large-sized display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a PDP (Plasma Display Panel).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been display supporting apparatuses capable of swiveling, tilting and/or height adjusting a display unit mounted on a ceiling. The display unit employing the conventional display supporting apparatus usually includes a medium- or small-sized monitor having a cathode ray tube, and a separate casing to receive the monitor. A swiveling movement of the monitor is allowed with the use of the casing.
However, it is inconvenient to employ the conventional display supporting apparatus for a panel type large-sized display because there are needed not only a separate large-sized casing to receive the panel type large-sized monitor but also enough force to withstand weight of both the large-sized casing and the large-sized monitor.